


Operation Smooch

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magical Stocking Stuffers (2014) [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For: crucified</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Smooch

**Operation Smooch**

**For:** crucified

**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time.

**Characters/Pairings:** Regina/Robin, Henry, Roland

**Prompt:** Happy times for OQ works for me. :D

**Word count:** 274

 

Regina looked out of the window and then at the two boys siting on the floor playing video games. She turned to look at Robin.

“It’s snowing you and Roland should stay here tonight.” Regina said as she sat on the sofa next to Robin. “He'll be warm and dry here. You don't want him to catch a cold, do you?”

Robin gave her a cheeky grin and a wink. “Just where are we to sleep?”

“Roland can sleep in Henry's room. Right Henry?” Regina prompted her son.

“Yeah. That would be great.” Henry said without turning around. “And Robin can sleep in your room.”

“Henry!” Regina said sharply.

“Come on Mom.” Henry laughed. “I'm not a little kid anymore. I know about stuff.”

“And just who told you about ‘stuff’?” Regina asked.

“Emma.” Henry shrugged. “I just thought you and Robin liked each other like that. You act like you do.”

Robin started laughing. “He has a point.”

Regina pointed her finger at Robin. “Don't encourage him. The next thing you know he'll give us a code name.”

“I already did.” Henry put down the game and turned around. “Operation Smooch.”

“I like it.” Robin said. “What is the plan?”

“Robin!” Regina was turning pink.

“Hear him out, Regina.” Robin was amused at her embarrassment.

“Well, Roland and I want you to get married.” Henry said.

Roland nodded enthusiastically.

“You are each other’s true loves. The fairy dust doesn't lie.” Henry said. “You should just get married already.”

“It’s complicated.” Regina said.

“Is it?” Robin said.

Henry and Roland start chanting “Smooch!”

Robin grabbed Regina and planted a big wet kiss on her.

 


End file.
